ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
User talk:Eden2012
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Operation Presumption page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Journeyman Vickers (Talk) 22:46, December 18, 2012 I am sending you this telegraph in regards to my apparent chat ban. Today at approximately sundown in the Northwestern hemisphere, I logged into my teleprompter and I seen a sight before my eyes. The chat told me I was banned for 3 days. I couldn't believe the sight before my eyes. Not only did my teleprompter stop working afterwords, but my Wright Flyer would no longer send electronic signals through the pro-Gestapo Red Orchestra. I have no way to flush my outhouse now, and I have to take a mad shit at the moment. Einstein is getting impatient now, because the teleprompter won't let him access the Wright Flyer's B-29 data. All of this because of a chat ban I had no idea occurred. I have no idea if my teleprompter had a malfunction in the combustion chamber or what, so this is why I am sending you this telegraph. I would like for you to find out the source of my ban and its prolonged duration. Thank you for your time, you fucking nigger. 23:01, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Since you have yet to respond to my telegraph, I assume you would enjoy a quick story to entertain you while you think of a response. there once was a black wolf who roamed the alaskan jungle he was a loan wolf who decided that he was better off hunting by himself one day he rolled onto a herd of gooses he stalked his pray until he was within mere miles of them being black, his coat blended very nicely along the horizon the hole herd of gooses won day vanished into the sky not knowing what to do the loan black wolf trekked on into the bitter hurricane in the alaskan jungle being 50 above 0 the wolf found the gooses drinking from a puddle a mere 20 miles across then wolf did what he then does best mulated the geese one by won once he had his fill of gooses he ran into the knight Nice one Eden January 11th: The door to Vault 116 is opened by The Enclave, > and the majority of the vault dwellers are assimilated into the Enclave's quickly decaying ranks. < AHAHHAHAHA nice one Eden...thanks looks a lot better now and funnier Vice President Spocklan116 04:54, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Infobox You're asking if I know how to alter the character infobox template and make it more inclusive of what parameters it accepts? I'm not a technical mechanic kind of person, but I can take a look under the hood and see if I can get an understanding of how to add things into the character infobox. What did you have in mind? --Kastera (talk) 17:03, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :P.S. Why aren't you able to copy and paste things into the character template? --Kastera (talk) 17:03, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Eden, I can't help you if you don't answer my questions. --Kastera (talk) 18:18, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :::You are free to use my infobox(es) as a template for your character. If you want to alter infobox parameters, it seems easy enough to pick up and understand. Keep in mind that the regular infobox can only hold a maximum of ten parameters. That doesn't seem like much, so I'm going to poke around the Template:Infobox character page and see if I can alter it into a viable template to use. Have fun with CRONOS! If you've got questions, ask. --Kastera (talk) 02:02, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey Eden, I took a look at the page you were asking for help on, and was able to solve one issue, however, I'm not able to figure out why it isn't displaying the correct parameters. I had to wrap it up for now because I have some personal plans tonight, but if Kas isn't able to help, I'll take another look tomorrow. - Chris 00:14, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I have no idea what I did differently than you, but Mr. CRONOS' page is fully operational now. All I did was take one my character infoboxes and transcribed all of CRONOS' info into it; here's hoping I don't have some special magic touch and you can do it in the future! --Kastera (talk) 01:00, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Ex-NCR guy If you care, the guy we were discussing yesterday in chat (César Montero-Dominguez) is ready to be read. --Kastera (talk) 17:27, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Your turn Eden...we have been waiting two days for you to post just letting you know incase you didn't know you should consideor following the page so you can get notifications Vice President Spocklan116 13:11, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Your turn...again Just letting you know since well...it's been two days Vice President Spocklan116 01:35, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Outer Heaven and the Enclave Hey! You have probably noticed Outer Heaven by now. It's a meritocratic, military junta, single party dictatorship with democratic centralism (democracy in the state). The nation is technologicaly advanced compared to most nations in the wasteland, however, lays behind the Enclave and the Brotherhood when it comes to technology. Regardless, despite the fact that Outer Heaven is quite multi-cultural and wants to protect discriminated radiated beings (such as sane ghouls and super mutants, not creatures such as deathclas, obviously) I think they could work together. Outer Heaven hates the legion and wants them gone from the face of the earth, they also heavily dislike raiders and as such has set a goal to eliminate raiders such as the Great Khans in the Wyoming Wasteland. They also greatly dislike corrupt nations such as Mr. House's Vegas and the NCR and doesn't appriciate the Brotherhood after they realized how they exploited soldiers like "tools." While they wouldn't exactly like the Enclave, they could probably see the vallue of an alliance with the Enclave. The Enclave gets a strong ally so they won't be pushed from place to place anymore, Outer Heaven gains a technologicaly superior ally that can help them conquer the Wyoming Wasteland and ultimately both profits from it. What do you say? If yes, we could probably have an RP where representatives from both factions meets. Both the Enclave and Outer Heaven are ultimately evil (though they believe they're fighting for a good cause), the Enclave wanting to rid the wasteland of radiated beings, intelligent or not, Outer Heaven desireing conflict because "it's the only thing they truly know" et cetera... I think this could make a new rise of evil in the wasteland and thus a new group of heroes (RPers) would have to stop it... unless of course, evil manages to stop them. SigvartTheDemon (talk) 16:02, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Re:The Enclave and Outer Heaven Hello again. I might as well just start explaining my reasoning, but first off, I'll clear some mud. First off, villainy is a matter of perspective. Regardless, if you don't think they're villains (in your semi-reformed Enclave) than I'll run with the gag. However, I'll also have to clear some things about Outer Heaven. I don't exactly intend for them to be the obvious pure evil villain. We all know those and they become boring really fast. Outer Heaven is rather made for perspectives. I feel that they're anti-villains (the opposite of anti-heroes), basically meaning that they're good people who fights for a villainy cause (which they percieve as a good cause.) Take for instance the leader, Sigvart Knoxon. He's a hero-turned villain as a result of horrible things that happened to him caused by organizations and people around him (such as the Legion eventually defeating the proto-nation of Outer Heaven lead by The Fallen Angels in Lincoln City. This happened due to a lack of numbers on his side, but this has been corrected with the rise of Outer Heaven and as such the Legion wouldn't be able to invade Outer Heaven and vice versa. Sigvart is a good person, but once he feels that something evil is necessary, he goes a long way with it. Thus I decided that his karma would be evil (though not very evil.) Here's how his karma line goes. Very Good -> Neutral -> Evil. Otherwise, he's a good person. I say this because I don't want anyone to make mistakes about their morality. Moving on to allies. As your RP in Spirits of Wyoming stated, the Enclave wanted to secure a position in Wyoming. This would be practicaly impossible due to the Great Khan's and Outer Heaven's strong position in the area, that and the violent tribes to the north, not to mention the violence between Outer Heaven and the Great Khans. (It's a cold war, yet, violence still stirs by unwanted conflicts every now and then.) The Enclave simply wouldn't be able to do so. Outer Heaven, however, may grant the Enclave a little bit of land if they help out. Furthermore, Outer Heaven doesn't want any conflict with the Legion (yet) and it would be good with someone of the Enclave's influence to keep them away from expanding into Wyoming. Outer Heaven also has technology to share (anything but their lightweight power armor) in exchange for some of your technology, for instance a dangerous FEV grenade which they have worked on for chemical warfare purposes. Being a former Enclave child soldier and a former Brotherhood Paladin, Sigvart knows what the FEV virus is and due to locating Vault X, they have the resources to make them. It's not your new version of the FEV, it's the old and vastly dangerous one. But for chemical warfare purposes, this could be ideal. Outer Heaven also has focused greatly on military resources and has more than enough to arrange an arms trade. Outer Heaven is also keen on destroying the Brotherhood and could assist on this matter. They're interested in keeping Vegas weak and want to see the NCR ripped of the face of the earth. I say this is more than enough reason to have an alliance, even if an uneasy one. Consider it the Soviets and the West against Germany. SigvartTheDemon (talk) 12:11, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Message Hey! Just wondered if you were going to answer my previous message! Terms In which case, we've come into an agreement. I won't promise any land currently surrounding Outer Heaven and especially not land currently controlled by Outer Heaven. First, we want to reach a point in which Fort Heaven, Outer Heaven's capital, isn't threatened. Beyond that point, I can offer some land. But with The Enclave's technology, a second war with the Great Khans and converting / occupying tribes nearby shouldn't be a problem at all. That's when I can guarantee you that you will get your foothold in Wyoming. However, occupy a new base for us in the Mid-Western wasteland, and we'll take it. Having produced lightweight Power Armors, we've been able to combine Guerilla Warfare with the Power Armor's destructive efficency. As such, we can guarantee you that the MLA will suffer great losses. First off, they won't expect us as they don't know us. And when they "get to know us", we'll be hunting them down as opposed to being hunted down. We know the ways of Guerilla Warfare and they can't fool us. We guarantee you that they won't be a pain in the ass for the Enclave anymore. Better yet, combined we may just push them back to where they belong. In the grave. Politicaly, we support the MLA, but the Enclave are of far better use to us like we're of use to the Enclave. This will be a healthy alliance, I promise you. Also, we should make an RP in which representatives from both factions meet up to sign the alliance and the terms. SigvartTheDemon (talk) 10:53, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: My new character I see. I'll be sure to mass edit once I'm home. SigvartTheDemon (talk) 07:16, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Komodos/Vault Tec/k Here you are. As for Vault-Tek/c, I understand your reasoning. I just saw some categories yesterday and noticed they weren't spelled how I was accustomed, not that it really matters anyway. Hell, I might write up some vaults this coming holiday break. --Kastera (talk) 17:54, December 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Small Request Omg, could sworn I had done that long ago... So sorry! You more than deserve it. And ya know, I don't check in here a whole lot because I know it's in good hands now, but if you guys ever need anything never hesitate to leave me a message. I check in on Wikia at least once a day or so and even on Nukapedia it sends a notification. - Chris 20:08, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Featured articles I talked to Chris a bit ago about rotating out the featured articles on the main wiki page that have been there for 16 months. I've decided to use the 'random article' button to came up with five prospective articles, listed below in the column. What I need you to do is to tell me which three (3) you would like to see most to replace the current slideshow. I've asked the other admins to vote and a tiered point system (3 points for first choice, 2 points for send and 1 point for third) will decide what gets to be featured for about two-ish weeks. --Kastera (talk) 04:44, December 21, 2014 (UTC) #Amadeus #Jonathan Miller #Tah'wotih' Beyahwuu #Operation Presumption #Cesar Montero-Dominguez :I think you misunderstand; I've already randomly chosen the five pages for you to vote on. I was using Template:Collapsible content to save room, but it seems to have hidden the choices quite well. I've since removed the template, so your choices are crystal clear. The featured articles will rotate every two weeks so every good page has a chance to be featured. --Kastera (talk) 15:35, December 23, 2014 (UTC) RP threat switch Hmmm, weird. I had a period about a week ago where I didn't have admin privileges, but I got them back after waiting a few hours. Maybe it's something like that. Regardless, I posted on the first Eye of the Storm thread and linked to the second phase so people will know where to go. --Kastera (talk) 22:03, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Eden I apologize for whatever comments I've made to offend you or Spock. However we have our policies on TL for a reason that would hardly be classified as "Elitist" it has to do with the wiki's history and the fact that at one point the wiki was flooded with dozens of pages on super-well armed, para-military groups with tons of power armor and laser weapons, vertibirds and the like. Now I understand that you disagree with me and the others on TL in terms of our canon policy and such and that your wiki operates on different rules and such but I simply wanted to explain how our wiki's policy isn't elitist and that there are actual reasons why this is the case on TL. I believe this will be the last we have to talk about this, unless something comes us. CaptainCain (talk) 22:18, January 22, 2015 (UTC) : Alright Eden. CaptainCain (talk) 23:02, January 22, 2015 (UTC)